Minato Okouchi
Minato Okouchi (大河内湊 Ōkouchi Minato) is your co-worker, step-brother, and a potential romance option in ''Our Two Bedroom Story''. He is the senior editor of Seasonelle, a popular weekly magazine published by Shiki Publishing. He is voiced by Ryōta Ōsaka in the Japanese commercial for the game and is a featured character in Sweet Cafe by Voltage. Biography Minato Okouchi was born on August 1st to your now-step-father, a businessman, and a mother whose status is currently unknown. He is the eldest of two children; his brother, Wataru, is a famous chef. While Minato was growing up, he was considered a loner. He changed schools frequently because his father often relocated for work, making it difficult for him to develop long-term, meaningful relationships with others. Additionally, his father was too absorbed in his work that he became distant from his family. This caused Minato to develop trust and abandonment issues. Eventually, he gave up on people altogether. Minato was academically and athletically talented. Unfortunately, coupled with his inability to make friends and frosty demeanor, he stood out and became the target of relentless bullying. Then, he met Shusei, who had eventually ceased the bullying. Although Minato was wary initially, they eventually became best friends. Minato was inspired to become a magazine editor as a child due to his fathers interest in reading magazines while away on business trips. He began working on the Seasonelle team of editors at Shiki Publishing a few years ago and rose to greatness quickly, becoming known as the ace editor of the popular weekly magazine. Characteristics Minato is considered arrogant, but his skills as a magazine editor aren't exaggerated whatsoever. His abilities are of the highest quality, he is known as the star of Seasonelle. Although he is quite talented in the editing department, however, he is absolutely terrible at basic household chores. For example, he frequently eats take-out and dry cleans his wardrobe due to his inability to cook and operate a washing machine. He is known as a womanizer because he doesn't take women or relationships seriously. His relentless teasing and flirtatious advances only solidifies that notion, but it appears his fickle attitude towards women and relationships is a self-defense mechanism due to events that occurred in his past. Once he embraces love and begins to love you, he is truly quite romantic. Summary of stories Season One Main story When you find yourself living together with Minato, you aren’t sure what to think. He’s very good looking, but he’s also very arrogant and bossy. And he teases you mercilessly. The day after you move in to your new home, you receive startling news at work: you’ve been transferred from your current department to the Seasonelle team... the same department that Minato works in. You can barely handle living with this guy... and now you’ve got to work with him too? What sparks will fly when the two of you are assigned to work on an article together and the boss suggests the two of you pretend to date in order to write a good article? As you start to see some of his good qualities, you can’t help but fall for him. Are the feelings mutual? Or will you just be the butt of another of Minato's jokes? Screenshots Minato Okouchi character description (1).jpg|“Back to the surface” Minato Okouchi character description (2).jpg|“Delve deeper...” Gallery Season One= } Minato Okouchi - Main Story (1).jpg| Minato Okouchi - Main Story (2).jpg| Minato Okouchi - Main Story (3).jpg| Minato Okouchi - Main Story (4).jpg| - Epilogue= } Minato Okouchi - Epilogue (1).jpg| - Sequel= } Minato Okouchi - Sequel (1).jpg| Minato Okouchi - Sequel (2).jpg| Minato Okouchi - Sequel (3).jpg| - Sequel Epilogue= } Minato Okouchi - Sequel Epilogue (1).jpg| }} |-| Season Two= } Minato Okouchi - The Proposal (1).jpg| Minato Okouchi - The Proposal (2).jpg| Minato Okouchi - The Proposal (3).jpg| - The Proposal Epilogue= } Minato Okouchi - The Proposal Epilogue (1).jpg| - Don't Tell Him!= } Minato Okouchi - Don't Tell Him! (1).jpg| Minato Okouchi - Don't Tell Him! (2).jpg| Minato Okouchi - Don't Tell Him! (3).jpg| - After The Crisis= } Minato Okouchi - After The Crisis (1).jpg| }} |-| Season Three= } Minato Okouchi - No Love Allowed (1).jpg| Minato Okouchi - No Love Allowed (2).jpg| Minato Okouchi - No Love Allowed (3).jpg| - Rules Broken!= } Minato Okouchi - Rules Broken! (1).jpg|(Rules broken!) }} |-| Special images= Minato Okouchi - Sweet Cafe (1).jpg|Special image from Sweet Cafe Quotes * (During your first encounter) “What are you staring at? Out of the way, dopey.” Trivia * Presumably, Minato was born in 1985. * Minato enjoys a children's cartoon known as “Koshianpan-man.” Category:Minato Okouchi Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Characters Category:Main characters